Remember Our Melody
by Melis
Summary: After the ending of FF9, Zidane and Blank are messing around when Zidane takes a nasty fall and loses his memories about everyone. Is there anyway he can get them back?


Remember Our Melody  
Chapter :1  
===A fall...to forget...===  
  
====I do not own final fantasy 9 or any other ff games or whatnot all are trademarks and belogn to thier respectable owners, im just a huge an who  
has a crazy imagination =========  
  
"It's almost time to eat everyone." announced Cid to the gang. Zidane and Blank were arm wreastling in the corner at a table, while Amaerant and Lani talked near a window. Freya and Fratley enjoyed a sweet conversation, as the others relaxed. It had been a good 10 months after thier ordeal and Zidane's return. Everyone was estactic, especially Dagger, who was now queen of Alexandria. The gang always came together for a kind of reunion, to reflect upon their adventure in which they saved Gaia and everyone living on it. These reunions lasted a week or so, but everyone was always so happy to see each other again. "Vivi, will you sit by me when we eat?" asked Eiko to her close friend. He nodded happily. "Sure." he replied, his 6 kids, all boys by the way, played with small toy soldiers on the floor, while his wife watched them happily.  
  
"Annnnnd I win!" said Zidane as he slamed Blank's arm down on the small table. "Oh damn!" yelled Blank. Zidane stood up, doing a little victory dance. "He cheated!" said Blank. only to smacked up-side the head by Ruby. "I told ya you wer gunna lose!" she said. "Ow! Hey!" Blank said, flailing his arms some. Zidane stuck his tongue out at Blank, Blank making an obsene gesture with his finger. "Blank!" Ruby said, smacking his again. "Ow! What!?" he yelled. "That was so rude!" she said, stressing her accent. "Alright you two, calm down." said Marcus, who was followed by Zenro, Benro and Cinna. "Man, I'm starving, when are we gonna eat?" asked Cinna. "Heh, i don't think you need to eat Cinna." said Zidane teasily. Blank laughed, patting Cinna's belly playfully. "Buddah Belly, rub for good luck!" he said, Zidane, Marcus and Blank all cracking up as did Zenro and Benro. "That's so mean! Yer all so bad!" yelled Ruby, swatting at them, them ducking and cringing playfully. "Freya! Ruby is picking on us!" said Zidane in a whinney voice. Freya rolled her eyes, Fratley laughing some. "Ruby, you know they're deligate." Ruby laughed, along with the others.  
  
"Dinner is Ready!" Announced Eiko, who came running int the room, spun in a cirle and ran out, running down the short hall, then decending the extreamly long stairway. "Woot! Last one to the table owes me 200 gil!" yelled Blank. "Oh, I'm not going to be owing you anything!" said Zidane, leaping over the table and chasing after Blank, the two racing to the door. The others followed behind, Freya rolling her eyes again, as she walked after the two. "They act like two year olds!" said one of Vivi's sons. The others laughed lightly, agreeing with him.  
  
Blank was the first one out the door, running down the small hallway, then began to decend the stairs. Zidane was right behind him, leaping up. He rested his hand on Blank's shoulder, about to leap over him...but Blank's knees buckled back, and he fell backwards, causing Zidane to sail over him. Zidane hit his head hard on the first step, then rolled down the rest, yelling profanity as he did. He landed at the bottom motionless, and soon joined by Blank who rubbed his behind. "Oh...damn...my butt...that's gonna bruse..." he said, still rubbing his backside. He looked down at the seemingly unconcious Zidane.  
  
"Hey come on, get up." he said, kicking him lightly. Zidane didn't move. "Dude, you're not funny. Get up." Blank said, kicking him a little harder. Still, Zidane stayed stationary. "Oh crap..." Blank said, kneeling near Zidane now. He shook him by the shoulders lightly. "Zidane, wake up!" he said, but Zidane stayed motionless. Blank began to panic, though calmed some when he heard the others and saw that Zidane was still breathing. "Guys! Guys come quick!" yelled Blank, holding Zidane still, hoping he was ok.  
  
"Guys! Guys Come Quick!" the others heard, knowing it had to be serious, especially since Blank sounded slightly paniced. They raced down the stairs now, no longer thinking that the two had just tackled each other down them. They knew something had happend and more then likely...it was something bad. Freya and Fratley reached Blank and Zidane first, kneeling near him. "He's breathing..." said Fratley. Freya nodded, shaking Zidane some. "Zidane, come on, wake up please." she said, but to no avail. Eiko ran out from the side hallway, which lead the way toward dinning room, seeing the others gather around what appeared to be someone...or something. She ran to them, blinking some. "Hey, what's going on?" she asked. "Zidane...he's hurt. " Said Vivi. "What!?" yelled Eiko, kneeling near Zidane now, shaking him. "Zidane! Zidane Wake Up! Please wake up!!" she said, already beginning to cry.  
  
"This isn't good..." said Amerant, casually leaning against a wall. "Ya think!?" asked Blank. Marcus and Cinna were now around Zidane, Zenro and Benro panicing in the background. "He's dead!" cried Zenro. "Blank killed him!" cried Benro. "I did not!" yelled Blank. They all continuned to do their best to try and wake Zidane, Freya examining his head and arms for any signs of injury. "He's bleeding..." said Fratley, pointing to the side of Zidane's head. "That must be where he hit the first step." said Blank. Freya didn't hesitate, ripping the long, pinkish colored sleeve of her overcoat. She placed it gently against the side of Zidnae's bleeding head. It wasn't too long before Cid came to retrieve the others. "Whatever are you all doing out here?" he asked, walking to the crowd. "Zidane's been hurt." What?!" cried Cid, running to them now. He kneeled near the small boy, placing two fingers against the side of his neck. "His pulse is good..." said Cid, somewhat relieved, then stood up. "Vivi, get Beatrix and Stiener quickly. Fratley, get Dr. Tot, he should be down the hall and to the left." The Two nodded, then headed off, while the others continued to tend to Zidane.  
  
It wasn't long until the five returned, Betrix and Stiener moving the others back some, leaving only Freya and Blank near Zidane as Dr. Tot went to him. He looked over Zidane, letting Freya move the cloth, noting that the bleeding wasn't too bad and that his injuries were only minor. "Not much to worry about everyone, he's probably just knocked out from the fall, that is, assuming he fell." said Tot, looking to the others. Blank nodded. "He hit his head on the first step then rolled down the rest." Tot nodded, looking to Zidane who let out a low moan. "Ohhh...my head..." he said, slowly openning his eyes.  
  
Zidane looked at the people around him. "Thank goodness, you're ok." Said Cid smiling. The others all nodded, breathing a sigh of relief. "Woo, I got worried back there dude, I thought you were a goner." said Blank, slapping Zidane softly on the shoulder. Zidane looked at the peopel before him confused. "Who...are you people?" he asked. Everyone's smiles faded as they stared at him in total shock. "You're kidding right?" asked Beatrix. Zidane stared at her, shaking his head. "Who are you all and where am I?" he asked again. They all looked at each other, completely dumbfounded. "Uh, Dr. Tot, what's wrong with him!?" asked Balnk. Dr. Tot scratched his head. "Well, it appears that that fall might have jarred his memory." explaned the Dr. They stared at him. "In other words, amnisha? His memories are gone for the moment." He said, scratching at his beard some. "What?" asked Freya. "That' can't be!" yelled Eiko, running to Zidane. "Zidane, you remember me right?! And our big adventure! And how we all saved the world!" she began, holding his hands.  
  
Zidane stared at the small girl, his expression blank. "What are you talking about?" he asked. Eiko gasped, shaking her head. She stepped back from him. "No..." she said, tears in her eyes. Vivi came up behind her, hugging her some. She faced him, burying her face in his chest. Fratley watched the others and Freya as she approached Zidane. "You honestly have no recollection of all that has happend?" she asked him. He shook his head. "All I remember...was...waking up just now." he explaned. Freya stepped back, shaking her head. "No.." she said softly. "Not again..." she said, then turned walking away from the others. "Lady Freya!" called Steiner, but was hushed on Beatrix's word. "Leave her be for now..." she said softly, Steiner nodding some. Cid closed his eyes, also shaking his head. "This is....well...it's..." he turned some. "It's..." "Traject." finished Amerant, pushing himself off the wall. He strode past the others, and towards the dinning room. They watched him, turnning their attention back to Zidane again. Cid walked towards the dinning room too, shaking his head. "Cid." said Steiner, following him. "What will we tell the princess?! I mean queen!" he asked. Cid sighed some, patting Steiner's shoulder slightly. "We must tell her the truth."  
  
Dagger sighed, waiting for the others still. It was a good fiteen minutes after the dinner had been served and everyone seemed to have vanished, including Steiner and Beatrix. Garnet decided it was time to take a look around and see what the others were up to. She stood, pulling her long flowing white dress up in the front some, exposing her feet. She pushed her chair back slightly and exited the room, making her way towards the stairs where the others had been hanging out. She was halfway down the dinning room hall, when she saw Cid. "Uncle Cid." she began, reaching him now in the midist of the hall. "Where is everyone?" she asked. He looked to her, smiling sadly. She tilted her head some, him lightly stroking her hair. "Uncle Cid...are you alright?" she asked. He sighed deeply nodding. "I'm fine dear....but...." "But what?" she asked, getting a bad feeling. He was acting so strange... He looked to her, a very sad expercion on his face. "Zidane...he's...he's hurt." said Cid. "What...?" she asked, her face full of worry. "What do you mean? Where is he?!" she asked, beginning to push past him. He grabbed her arm gently pulling her back some. "Garnet...wait...please you don't-" he began but she pulled away. "Where is he?!" she cried.  
  
She raced down the hall, holding her large dress up some. She really disliked wearing such big dresses, they slowed her running pace down so much. She turned the corner quickly, seeing the others, Zidane sitting on the floor, holding a cloth to the side of his head. She breathed a sigh of relief, glad to see that he was at least awake and active. "Zidane!" she said, running up to him. She kneeled near him, moving the cloth some. "Are you alright?" she asked, looking over the cut on the side of his head. The others exchanged worried glances, not sure ho whe would react or how Dagger would take it. Zidane stared at the beautiful girl before him, in awe by her gentle touch and sweet voice. "Uh...yeah I'm fine." he said, blushing some. ...man, she's cute... he thought. She smiled at him. "I'm glad you're ok." she said. "Yeah..." he began, blinking some. Dagger looked to him, that bad feeling in her gut getting stronger. He didn't seem right...he seemed confused. "Are you sure you're ok?" she asked, tilting her head some. He nodded. "Yeah...um..." he began, scratching the back of his head. "Sorry for asking this...but...who are you?" he asked. Dagger stared at him, at a lose for words. "Excuse me?" she said. He asked again. "Who are you?" Dagger blinked, not sure what to do or say. She looked to the others, searching their face for some kind of hint as to what was going on. "Is he serious?" she asked them. they all nodding, hanging their heads sadly.  
  
She looked at Dr. Tot now. "Dr. Tot...please...tell me whats wrong with him." she said, her voice trembling. He sighed, walking to the beautiful queen. "I'm so sorry my dear. Zidane here took a nasty fall, and hit his head very hard, not to mention hurt his ankle." he began walking to her. "It also appears that he's suffering slight memory lose." he finished, beside her now. "Memeory lose?" she repeated, already feeling a sense of dread upon her. He nodded sadly. "I'm afraid to say it but...he doens't remember anything from the past up until now. All he remembers is waking up." he said as gently as he could. Dagger blinked, shocked. She looked to the boy she loved, searching his face, his blank, confused face. Tot patted her shoulder gently. "Dr, how long will this last?" asked Beatrix, looking to Steiner worried. He sighed. "It's really hard to say. It can last minutes, hours, days, weeks...even years." he said softly. "It all really depends. Sometimes a certain person or thing can re-trigger the mind's memories and make the person remember again." he said, trying to give them some hope.  
  
Dagger stared at the floor now, confused and sad, sad beyond words. She stood up, shaking her head as she stared at Zidane. "No..." she said, tears rolling down her soft pink cheeks. "I....I lost you once...I can't...I can't bear to lose you again!" she said, crying now. She turned and ran down the nearest hall, running straight to her room. Zidane stood up, going after her but stopping, his ankle throbbing. "Ahhh....Garnet...wait..." he said, but stopped. "Take him to his room please and get some ice on that ankel." "Right." nodded Blank and Marcus, who helped support Zidane, putting each of his arms over their shoulders, helping him climb the stairs again. "I'll get the ice." said Cinna, heading off to the kitchen, The others all sighed, all heading to their rooms as well. "I'm so sorry everyone." began Cid. "I shall have your meals brought to your room." He said, bowing, then walking off towards the kitchen. Fratley stared off some, Beatrix lightly touching his shoulder. "Are you ok?" she asked. He nodded, bowing to her. "Yes Lady Beatrix. " he replied. "It's Freya I'm worried about." he explaned, her nodding in turn. "I will be in her room." he said, Beatrix nodded again. "I'll tell Cid to bring your food there." He smiled some, bowing once more, then headed off to Freya's room.  
  
Beatrix sighed heavily, her heart aching for Dagger. "Lady Beatrix..." said Steiner softly. "Oh Steiner..." she said, facing him. He hugged her gently, stroking her curly hair. "I don't know what to do..." she said softly. "She waited for him so long and now he's back..and...why did this all have to happen?" she asked sadly. He sighed, stroking her hair. "One must be strong in times like these." he said. She nodded sighing. "I'm going to go check on her." she said, and he agreed. "I shall wait for you at my chambers, please make sure the princess...I mean queen is okay." she smiled some, nodding and walked off towards Garnet's room. Steiner watched until he could see her no more.  
  
Dagger ran as fast as her feet and gown permitted her to. She past soldiers and care-takers quickly, pushing the door to her room open, then slamming it behind her. She tossed off her silver crown, her hair falling free as she did so. She fell foward on her knees, bury her face in her arms which rested upon her bed, crying softly. She shook her head, not wanting to believe all she heard, not wanting to think about it at all. ...it's not true... she thought. ...it can't be.... She cried harder thinking about it. She couldn't stand the thought of losing him again. Once was enough, if she lost him now, she wouldn't be able to go on, not now, not ever.  
  
Zidane sighed, laying in his bed. He was glad though, the ice did make his ankle feel alot better. He stared at the ceiling, trying to remember what had happend, but his mind was blank. All he knew is that he fell down a flight of stairs, hit his head and forgot everything. He was kind of annoyed. He seemed to only be making everyone around him sad, especially the queen...what was her name? Garnet? Dagger? He wasn't sure, since they called her by both. "Oh well.." he said, sighing, closing his eyes as sleep began to settle in. "That was truly a fall...to forget." he said, closing his eyes, finally falling asleep.  
  
(woooot Chapter 1 ish up The next one should be up in a day or 2...working on 2 stories at once here x.x Please do check out my other stories, I'll Stand By You and I Wnna Be Bad, a sequel to I'll Stnad By You I will finish this fic, though when im not sure x.x ill try to up date soon and please read and reivew I hope you all enjoyed chapter one. Chapter 2 for I Wanna Be BAd should be up tomarrow..so yeah bye for now -Melis) 


End file.
